shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Here is the list of the characters of Shokugeki no Souma Main Protagonist(s) Yukihira Souma The main protagonist of the manga series, Soma enrolled to the school in order to surpass his father in his cooking skills and becoming the legacy of his family restaurant. Due to his father recommendation, Soma was set foot to learn techniques of cooking like it is part of his life and for him, a perfect dish is extremely boring so he would try Tadokoro Megumi Soma's support and the manga deuteragonist, whom help Soma and herself during his journey in the academy. Among of all, Megumi is also one of the few which acknowledged Soma's incredible cooking skills and often try to correct her mistakes and do what she do best to becoming a chef. And among of all student in the academy, Megumi is also one of the students who recognized Soma's amazing talents. Nakiri Erina The anti-heroine and also a tritagonist, Erina is considered as Soma's rival during his life as a student in the academy. As the princess of the prestige school, she use fear as her power to gain control of the school. Due to her special gift of having "God Tongue" and her natural talents in cookery, Erina became one of the prime figure of the academy both respected and feared by many students and even the staff, all except Soma. Having a antagonistic rivalry to Soma mostly due to her skeptic thoughts about Soma talents and ability that subdue even her God Tongue, thus make her attempted to remove Soma from her academy by any means necessary, including hosting the Shokugeki that excluded her entry. In several comical events, most of her taunts towards to Soma are often backfired and led her embarrassments due to Soma's easy-going retaliation to counter her egoistic words. Polar Star Dormitory Main article: Polar Star Dormitory This student hostel is where Soma and his fellow Polar Star Gang members lives. ''Main Staff'' Daimidou Fumio (Polar Star's Maria) ''Dorm Residents'' These are the residents of the Polar Star Hostel *Yukihira Souma:The only new member of the Polar Star Hostel and the kouhai among the Polar Star Gang *Tadokoro Megumi:One of the veteran students in the Polar Star Hostel. *Isshiki Satoshi:Veteran student and also a long time resident of the Polar Star Student Hostel. *Sakaki Ryoko *Yoshino Yuki *Marui Zenji:The Brain of the gang who is also weak in cooking. *Ibusaki Shun Other Student Independent Students *Mito Ikumi-As a Scion of the Mito House, Ikumi is proficient in meat cookery and also one of the arrogant students who discriminates against students who didn't shared her luxurious lifestyle. Since her defeat to Soma in his first Shokugeki, Ikumi became one of the Don R's proficient members *Takumi Aldini-Proclaimed as Soma's arch nemesis, Takumi is one of Soma's arch rival as he wishes to humble the Yukihira Genius through his experience and skills in the academy. After witnessed Soma's unusual creativity managed to impress even the Academy Legend, Inui Hinako, Takumi issued a Shokugeki Challenge to Soma in order to settle their rivalry which ironically became one of Soma's friends. *Isami Aldini-Takumi's twin brother who is also Takumi's Sous Chef *Nakiri Alice-Erina's Danish cousin and bitter rival as she shared Erina's dream to become a prime figure who inherit the family business after her graduation. Having a fresh rivalry with Soma after witness Soma's close call to finish 200 breakfast dish during the Breakfast Buffet Struggle while anticipate to humble the Yukihira Genius herself. Tootsuki Tea Ceremony and Cooking Academy Councils & Clubs Elite Ten Council Main article: Elite Ten Council As one of the dominating club in the academy, the Elite Ten Council is one of the dominating club that control the decision making system whenever they pleased. Rumored to be seconded Isshiki Satoshi (7th seat) Eizan Etsuya (9th Seat) Erina Nakiri (10th seat) Don R'S Main article: Don R's Konishi Kanachi Mido Ikumi (Meat Master) Tootsuki Tea Ceremony and Cooking Academy Board Nakiri Senzaemon (Tootsuki's Academy Director) Roland Chapelle (Lecturer, French Cuisine Division Chef) Doujima Gin (Tootsuki Resort General Head Chef, Member of the board of Directors) Tootsuki Tea Ceremony and Cooking Academy Alumni/ Top Chefs These are the former students are the top chef that graduated from Tootsuki Culinary Academy, skilled with talented cooking skills known to the world and having a strict reputation over the taste of the meal that is cooked based on their taste. Their past experiences in cooking as well as their reputation became legends by the veteran students and their judgement can be strict to even Erina's judgments forwards their food. Their judgment also extremely crucial as the graded that is given from them will be determined the future of the student whom studied in Totsuki Culinary Academy. ''The Legendary 10 Alumini'' Main Article:Tootsuki Academy Alumni *Shinoyama Koujirou (French Restaruant "Shino's") *Mizuhara Fuyumi (Italian Restuarant "Ristorante F") *Sekimori Hitoshi (Sushi Restaurant "Ginza Hinora") *Donato Gotouda (Auberge "Tesoro") *Inui Hinako (Japanese Restaurant "Kirinoya") *Doujima Gin (Tootsuki Resort General Head Chef, Member of the board of Directors) Restaurants and Food Shops Restaurant Yukihira An average Japanese cuisine restaurant, Restaurant Yukihira is Soma's both workplace and home to the Yukihira family. Although it was small and simple, it has a special place for Soma due to the restaurant reputation for it's cuisine. It is also represent Soma's dedication and tenacity source for him to drive forward. It is currently closed for 3 years due to Mr.Yukihira's decision to sent off his son to the culinary school to measure his skills to the world. It is then reopened for a short time after Soma returned from the Summer Break for air maintenance and became Soma's personal cooking lab to cook the Karaage to match with with Mozuya's Karaage. Main article: Restaurant Yukihira *Joichiro Yukihira -Formerly the Tootsuki Culinary (Owner and chef) Yukihira Soma (Chef) Trattoria Aldini Hailed from Italy, Trattoria Aldini is one of the finest restaurant among of all. Like Restaurant Yukihira, Trattoria Aldini is the home of the Aldini family with the high reputation of abundance creativity and style by the main cook, Takumi Aldini. With both Takumi and Aldini went aboard to Japan, Mr.Aldini is the only staff in the family restaurant. Main article: Trattoria Aldini *Takumi Aldini-The main chef and also Soma's would-be arch rival. *Isami Aldini-Takumi's twin brother and support chef whom helped Takumi in every meal Takumi made. Mozuya's Karaage One of the top Karaage Specialty, the Mozuya Karaage is one of the powerhouse shop that won the "All Japan Karaage" for 3 year winning streak. Famed for it's secret recipe of the Karaage recipe,the Mozuya is also famed for it's beautiful packages It is then got it's challenge as the Yukihira genius temps to bring his neighborhood glory back to it's feet by defeating it's own recipes through his version of the Karaage. Category:Characters Family Yukihira Family Joichiro Yukihira- Soma's father who served as both mentor and rival to Soma. Nakiri Family Nakiri Senzaemon-Patriarch of the Nakiri Family and Erina's grandfather who is one of the influential figure in the culinary business. Nakiri Alice- Aldini Family Uncle Aldini-The Aldini Twin's relative in Italy and also the shopkeeper of Trattoria Aldini. He is also responsible to train the Aldini Twins into one of the proficient team of chef in the Tootsuki Culinary Academy. Others *Kurase Mayumi-Soma's former classmates who is on her crush on Soma. Being a loyal customer to Soma's restaurant and his one of the friends outside the Tootsuki Culinary Academy, Mayumi often tried her very best to confess her feelings towards Soma which proved futile as her lack of courage often get in her way. Out of all of Restaurant Yukihira's frequent customers, only Mayumi support Soma dishes even some of them are beyond consumable. After being encourage by Soma to assist Tomita for maintain the popularity of the Sumire Karaage Roll, Kurase couldn't be more happier that Soma is actually cared for her. *Koganei Aki-Mayumi's best friend and Soma's former classmate. As Mayumi support, Aki constantly giving a lecturer to Mayumi while give her the best courage she has to confess her feelings to Soma before he meet with the other girls in the Tootsuki Culinary Academy. Like Mayumi, Aki is also one of Restaurant Yukihira's frequent customers *Tomita Yuuya-The 2nd Generation Tomita Bento Shop Owner and the Chairman of the Sumiredoori Shopping District, Tomita has been Soma's long time acquaintance and one of the neighbor veteran shop owners. Since Soma's absence for his new enrollment, Tomita and the veteran shop owners faced the terrible ordeal as the Mozuya Karaage's, the new shop in the Commercial Area, put the neighborhood in an extreme jeopardy. After Soma managed to humble the Mozuya Karaage's manager, Nakamozu, Tomita couldn't be more happier that Soma would save the day in a nice of time. *Nakamozu Kinu-Mozuya's Karaage's manager and owner who pride with the fame of her signature specialty shop that gone franchise after her shop won the "All Japan Karaage" for 3 straight years. Being arrogant over her past restaurant glories, Nakamozu would be skeptic about the other food better than the Mozuya Karaage and easily angry whenever the food has surpassed the specialty shop. That is until Soma's own Karaage, Sumeri Karaage Roll would change her perspective all together and admitted defeat. Category:Characters Trivia *Of all characters above, only the Nakiri Cousins (Erina and Alice) play the semi-antagonistic rivalry in the academy Category:Characters